The invention relates a method for reconditioning data carriers having a plastic content.
Data carriers are known, especially film carriers or sound carriers, which have a plastic content. Such film or sound carriers come with the disadvantage that their properties, especially their mechanical ones, will deteriorate over time. This deterioration in their properties can lead to the consequence that a film or sound carrier that is wound up on a reel or spool can no longer be unreeled in a destruction-free manner.
Although methods are known for the reconditioning of data carriers with a plastic content, in which the data carrier will be subjected to a vapor consisting of water, acetone and/or volatile plasticizers over a longer period of time, it was noticed however that the achieved reconditioning such as the improvement in the mechanical properties of the data carrier was often only of short duration.